A desirable feature in (e.g., integrated) circuits for driving LEDs is the ability for a user to start simultaneously and maintain the synchronization of the channels in a set of LED driver devices coupled, e.g. in a star or chain topology.
These LED drivers may use dedicated pins in order to facilitate synchronization of the various devices. In certain applications, e.g. low-cost and/or small devices, a reduced number of pins used for that purpose would represent a desirable feature.